


Monster

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Short drabble for NicolasHope you enjoy! This is also listed on my deviantart happydoo2Gangsta and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Nicolas.





	Monster

**M** aybe killing the thieves who stole your purse was not the best way to introduce himself.  
**O** pportunitywas kind to him for once, you weren't scared of the stoic man.  
**N** aturally, it took a little time for him to get used to the idea of friendship with you.  
**S** ubstantial changes in his feelings for you took place when you so sweetly taught him to dance.  
**T** wilight and human relationships were extremely disapproved of, so he kept quiet about his feelings.  
**E** nlightened by a certain one-eyed fairy godmother, you planned a special surprise for the man.  
**R** adiatingtrue beauty, your appearance at his apartment in a full evening gown delighted the shy man almost as much as your loving words.  


**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for Nicolas
> 
> Hope you enjoy! This is also listed on my deviantart happydoo2
> 
> Gangsta and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Nicolas.


End file.
